


Beach Kisses

by artemisisalesbian



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisisalesbian/pseuds/artemisisalesbian
Summary: When going to a mundane party across the road, Ty finds it hard to deal with. Kit notices this and takes him away to the beach--where Kit plans on confessing his ever growing feelings.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Beach Kisses

Mundane parties were not Ty’s scene; nor was any party really, but especially not full of people he did not know. Somehow, Livvy had convinced him and Kit to dress in their “best outfits” and not “the embarrassing shit you both usually wear”. Ty didn’t see anything wrong with his clothes but Livvy seemed to hate his usual shirt and jeans. She always said he was handsome and that he was blocking it with his normal clothing. Ty didn’t care what he wore to this party but Livvy had other plans.

“Why are all your clothes grey?!” Livvy shrieked, pushing the clothes in his wardrobe with more aggression than was needed- making a horrible sound on the metal.

She sighed as she searched. Ty sat on the edge of his bed, fiddling with the wire on his headphones. This party was making him nervous. Not just the dancing people or the loud music but because Kit was coming. Ty had never seen him dressed up, sweat gathered in his palms at the thought. He suddenly wanted to look good for this party, he didn’t know why he wanted Kit to think he looked nice but the feeling was overwhelming.

“Ah ha!” Livvy exclaimed. “Perfect!” She turned around with the outfit in her hands and Ty found himself smiling, suddenly giddy.

***

Kit sighed deeply. It seemed that all he owned were graphic t-shirts and blue jeans but he wanted to wear something else- something nice. He knew Ty would be looking as beautiful as he always does and wanted Ty to think he looked nice for once. His stomach formed a knot as he searched and searched and searched. He tried on a few different outfits until he found it.

He spun around in the mirror to check it was actually clean and hummed in approval. He wore black jeans that were a bit tighter than he usually went for and a simple white t-shirt that was slightly oversized. He also wore a silver chain around his neck that his father gave to him. It was simple but effective. Kit thought he looked hot and hoped Ty would think so also.

He filled his pockets with his wallet and stele then made his way to Ty’s room; extremely nervous. As Kit approached, he obsessively flattened down his shirt and tried to mess up his hair a little more. He could hear the twins laughter as he lifted up his knuckles to knock on the door.

Livvy answered. She was dressed in a red flowy dress that went to her mid thigh. She had a huge smile on her face and red lipstick on. “Ooooooh! You look nice Kit, come in,” She opened the door for him. “We’ll be going in a sec.”

Kit stepped in and his heart was suddenly in his throat. Ty looked… breathtaking. He was dressed in trousers that were white on the left but black on the right. He wore a white shirt that was flowy with embroidered flowers on the pocket. He was looking down at his shoes which were his usual black trainers and swallowed. Ty looked nervous. Kit put it down to the party and he promised to stick by his side throughout the whole night.

“Wow…” Kit breathed. “You look amazing, Ty.” He said it without thinking but meant every word.

***

Ty’s heart raced as soon as he heard the knock. He loved his outfit and although it wasn’t his usual attire, he thought he could get used to it. He was staring at the door as Kit walked in and immediately dropped his gaze to his shoes. Kit looked amazing. Just as Ty had imagined him to look dressed up. His minimalistic style looked really good on him, Ty thought.

“Wow… You look amazing , Ty.”

He looked up then, amazed Kit really thought that about him. Kit’s cheeks were dusted pink and he was fiddling with his fingernails. Ty wasn’t the best at compliment but thought the same about Kit.

“T-thank you.... So do you,” He wanted to say so much more but Livvy’s smug smile behind Kit stopped him.

“Well if you two are done flirting, lets go partying!”

***

The trio walked across the street and up two blocks before Julian caught on. “Where are you?!” He screamed down the phone.

“We’re going to the library because Ty wanted to get this mundane book to read,” Livvy said, the lie rolling off her tongue.

While Livvy and Julian had their own fight, a whole tornado was setting off inside of Kit. He walked beside Ty and he had an insane thought as they walked. _Hold his hand._ Kit desperately wanted to grab the boys hand but he knew he shouldn't. He didn't even know if Ty felt the same way about him or if he wanted to be touched. As his internal conflict happened, they soon reached the bustling party.

They all walked in and Ty covered his ears with his headphones before they entered. Livvy soon disappeared and the two were left by themselves. Kit looked at Ty nervously whose eyes were darting around the room until he noticed Kit was looking at him. Kit looked down quickly as his ears burned.

“Are you okay?” Ty shouted over the music. He walked closer towards Kit so they could actually talk to each other. Kit hadn't been this close to Ty since that time on the roof whe he asked him to hold him. Kit remembered it fondly. Being this close to each other, Kit could smell Ty’s odour of sea salt and trees. An odd mix admittedly but it seemed to work.

“Y-yes thank you, are you? You don’t look like you want to be here.”

“I don’t really but Livvy dragged me,” Ty said, shrugging his shoulders and looking around once more. 

"We could go somewhere else?” Kit suggested, he didn't really want to go in the first place but desperately wanted to spend more time with Kit outside of training. That's all they seemed to be doing these days.

Ty looked up, gratitude in his eyes. “Yes please,”

Kit texted Livvy that they were going to the beach and she replied “Okay,” Kit led them out the door and they were soon following the road to the beach.

They walked in silence but Kit noticed Ty took his headphones off, always a good sign.

Somehow in the midst of the party Kit had decided that he needed to tell Ty how he felt. He didn’t know how or when but he couldnt sit on this feeling anymore, he could only hope Ty felt the same. He wanted to protect Ty with everything he had and make him happy, since he saw Ty so broken on that roof he has never wanted to see him like that again.

They soon reached the beach and the pair took a seat on the sand, Kit took off his shoes and dug them into the warm sand. From here, the two could see the sun fall. The orange and yellow tinges fell onto Ty’s face as Kit looked at him. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly- he looked at peace and Kit loved it.

Gathering all his courage, Kit began. “Ty?”

Ty looked at him and tilted his head to the side. “Yes?”

“I need to talk to you about something,”

“But you are talking to me,” Ty said, confusion plastered on his face.

Kit chucked, “Yes, but it’s important and i’ve been needing to tell you for a while.”

Ty suddenly looked nervous, “...okay,”

Kit took a deep breath in, “I really really like you, Ty,” He didn’t look to see Ty’s reaction but instead played with the sand.

“Kit?” Ty said.

Kit looked at him then and saw conflict on his face. Oh no. “Yes?”

Kit was so nervous he could barely breathe. “Can I kiss you?”

The question was so sudden and so un-Ty like that it took Kit a few seconds to realise what he said. “Yes,” He breathed out.

The next moment Ty had faced him and put a cold hand on Kit’s cheek. They looked at each other for a moment before Kit leaned in, connecting their lips. A small gasp escaped Ty at the warmth of Kit’s lips and how soft they were.

Ty soon relaxed into Kit and draped his hands on the back of Kit’s neck. Ty has never been this close to Kit and he never wanted it to end. He could smell his familiar scent of salt and sage. He could taste cookies and it was so like Kit he never wanted it to end. It was a messy kiss- full of teeth but of love and patience. Their bodies were so close together that Ty could feel his heart wrapping around Kit’s.


End file.
